


Can I Get A Fanfic With Fluff On Top?

by Snowcapped_hotcocoa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, Coffee Shops, M/M, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Swearing, only a little tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowcapped_hotcocoa/pseuds/Snowcapped_hotcocoa
Summary: Virgil Storm and Patton Hart were just baristas doing their job when Roman Rider-Prince and Logan Brians came into their lives. With a few fluffy moments and a lot of blushing, the coffee addicts will fall in love, but how will it end?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 114
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	1. Cappuccino Cutie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SentientMango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/gifts).



> Hope you like it thesentientmango!

"Hey Pat! I'm so sorry that I'm late, I overslept for the first time in forever and missed my bus." A dark haired boy said, rushing to the back to get his apron. Patton chuckled and patted the younger boys back.

"V, it's alright! It wasn't even busy, just Remy coming in to get his usual." Commented the freckled boy, smiling at his anxious coworker. Virgil flashed a small smile, thinking of the sassy leather clad man dragging himself into the small coffee shop every morning.

_"Do you ever get my order wrong? It's like you're a robot that's programmed to get my coffee perfect." He remembered Remy saying one morning. Patton shrugged and smiled at the coffee obsessed boy. Remy grabbed his iced coffee, stuck a straw in it, then spun around flamboyantly to the door._

_"See ya bitches tomorrow!" He called over his shoulder whilst exiting the shop. Patton sighed as he mumbled, "language", then went to the back to take his break_.

"Hello?" Patton asked, his dark brown eyes boring into Virgil's. The fringed boy stumbled back, startled by the sudden closeness of his friend. Patton, being the person he is, grabbed Virgil's hand and started rapid firing questions at the emo boy.

"Pat, Pat! I'm fine, I just spaced out." Virgil explained, his darker brown eyes looking at the boy with glasses. Patton stopped for a second, then smiled and went back to his station. Virgil rolled his eyeliner lined eyes, then waited for their next customer. He was looking at his chipped black nail polish when he heard the ding of the bell, signalling a new customer. He looked up, his standard greeting customers grin faltering when he saw the two men that walked in. One of them had a golden tint to his dark hair, dressed in a dark red muscle t-shirt, a white varsity jacket with red and gold embellishments, jeans, and white converse.

"H-hi! I'm Virgil, how can I take your order?" He said, internally cringing at himself when he stuttered. He died inside when the customer giggled at his stuttering.

"I'd like a flavoured cappuccino, caramel, with chocolate drizzling on top, please." He said, slightly coffee stained teeth showing through his smile. Virgil nodded and punched in the order, then looked over the price.

"That will be $2.99." Virgil said, turning the computer around so the boy could see it. He nodded, then reached in his back pocket to grab his wallet. He pulled out three slightly crumpled dollar bills and handed them to Virgil. He brushed his bangs away from his face, a strand of his dark purple hair falling in front of his eyes. He quickly put them in the cash register.

"To go? If so, what size?" He asked. The boy thought for a moment, then glanced at his friend at Patton's register.

"Not to go, please." He said, Virgil nodded then looked at Patton, he had already started making his customers coffee.

"Alright, I'll be calling your order once it's ready. Please bring the cup back to the counter once you're finished." He said. The boy nodded and smiled at Virgil, whispering some not so work appropriate words in his ear. His face reddened like a fire truck, his floppy bangs and pale foundation barely hiding his violent blush. He went to the back and started making his coffee.

"So, you thought that boy was _cute,_ hm?" Patton teased, rubbing his shoulder against Virgil's. The younger boy blush reddened, if that was even possible. Patton chuckled and went back to making his customers coffee. Virgil finished up the coffee before Patton and went to the front. He dinged the small bell on the counter.

"Caramel cappuccino with chocolate drizzling!”


	2. Analytical Americano

"Thank you." The handsome customer said, a curt nod following the short sentence. Patton smiled at him, something he liked doing to really anyone.

"I'll get your drink made in a jiffy." He assured the customer, turning around to make the man his Caffè Americano. As soon as he was done with the coffee and teasing Virgil, he went back to the front and called out the order. The customer came up and got his coffee, flashing a quick smile of gratitude for the caffeine he desperately needed.

"You look tired." Patton commented, doing a quick scan of the strangers face, noticing the dark circles and tired eyes. He murmured something under his breath, then shrugged.

"Life of a college student."

"Oh, know how that feels." Patton said, nodding. The stranger smiled, albeit a small one. They locked eyes for a moment, the strangers calculating, dark eyes mesmerized by Patton's warm, cheerful caramel coloured eyes.

"Thanks for the coffee." The stranger said, looking to the side awkwardly. Patton blushed a tiny bit, a light pink dusting his freckled cheeks. The stranger flashed an awkward smile, then went back to where he was previously sitting. At the same time, Virgil's customer went to his friend, Virgil having a burning red blush that rivaled a firetruck whilst the customer chuckled with an amused smirk on his face. Virgil bit his bottom lip, a shy smile creeping his way up to his mouth.

"May I ask what happened?"

"I... he's cute, I need a break. I can't take this right now."

"Alright," Patton giggled, "I'll take over the registers while you put out the fire that's burning on your face." He joked, Virgil quickly going to the back to try to calm down his blush. He smiled to himself as the bell ringed, a new customer coming in. Rather, three people coming in.

"Thomas! Joan and Talyn! Haven't seen you guys in a while!" Exclaimed Patton, a big smile gracing his lips. The small group laughed, quickly getting in line.

"Usuals?" Patton asked, planting his palms on the counter and leaned forward. The group nodded, Talyn's hair flopping in front of their face.

"Who's paying? Or is it seperate?"

"I think you already know, pops." Joan chimed in. Patton chuckled and punched in their orders, adding up the total. Thomas took out his wallet and paid, going to their usual booth. Patton didn't notice a pair of dark brown eyes, watching the way his soft hair looked like melted caramel in the soft sunlight, his spray of freckles that covered his cheeks and his slightly sunburned nose.

"Aw, does my robotic friend have feelings?" Roman teased, tilting his head and putting his hands under his chin. Logan glanced at his flirty friend, dark eyebrows furrowed together.

"No I'm not, I'm just observing him." He said, taking his eyes off of the bubbly barista rather reluctantly, and took a sip of his Americano. Roman rolled his eyes and drank some of his cappuccino.

"Besides, I saw the way you flustered that other barista. The person turned such a violent shade of red."

"In all honesty, I think he enjoyed it. Who wouldn't enjoy me?"

"Me." Logan said, taking a sip of his Americano. Roman spat out his coffee, looking offended. 

"That felt like a vibe check to my ego!" He exclaimed, leaning away dramatically. Logan scoffed at him. He continued drinking his coffee, waiting for Roman to get over what he said and finish his coffee. Patton went over to their table and quickly wiped the coffee off the table, flashing a quick smile at Logan. Roman soon got over it and finished his coffee. Roman got an idea, making Logan sigh.

-

"V... someone has a crush on you!"


	3. Emotional Espresso

Virgil stared at the small slip of paper, the bell dinging in the backround. Their last customer had left, a man named Emile came to get a quick coffee before going back to work. _You looked cute when you blushed ;) maybe I'll see that again on a date. Call me 352-791-1298_. The paper read, the note signed with a simple _Roman_ with a small drawing with a crown.

"I got one too.." Patton said, holding a similar piece. _Roman made me write you this. Call me sometime 352-340-2749._ Patton read, a simple _Logan_ followed the short note. Patton glanced at Virgil, the scrawny boy rereading the note with a growing blush on his cheeks. He mumbled something, then went to take a break. The older man smiled as he stuffed the note in his pocket, facing the front to take their next customer's orders.

—-

As Virgil turned over the sign in the window, the CLOSED side facing the outside, he smiled. The light of the setting sun washed the cozy shop in a warm tone, contrasting with the cool coloured lights of the interior.

"All done?" Patton asked, a cloth in his hand as he wiped down the last table. Virgil nodded, sweeping the last of the debris into a dustpan. Once the shop was deemed clean, they took off their aprons and put on their jackets, checking out for the night. 

"Want to grab some dinner on the way home?" Patton asked, locking up. Virgil thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Arabellas?" Patton asked, the bright lights of the relatively popular diner illuminating the dark street. Virgil smiled at him, the two boys walking the short distance to the diner in comfortable silence. As soon as they entered, the hustle and bustle of wait staff made them hesitate, never that busy at the unknown shop they were used too. Once they finished ordering their food, getting sodas whilst they wait for their long awaited meal, Virgil noticed the golden glint to one of the other customer's hair. He sighed and put his head on the table. Patton noticed this and looked at him with worry.

"What's wrong?"

"Him."

Patton looked to where Virgil was pointing, and there was the man that made him the shade of a fire truck. He repressed a smile, then turned back to V.

”Come on, just ignore him.”

”Fine.”

—-

"Hey, back again so soon?" Virgil joked as the cappuccino cutie from yesterday approached his register. Roman smirked, glancing at Virgil for a second. He then actually looked at Virgil, the emo making his jaw drop. The emo had his purple hair in a small messy bun, messily applied eyeliner and slight purple tinted lip balm completed his look. Roman closed his mouth and tried to control his frantic thoughts, words failing him.

”I will have the, um, one I had yesterday,” Roman pathetically stuttered out, his confident facade faltering for a moment. Virgil smirked then punched in his order, aware of how Roman was staring at his black gauges and eyebrow piercing, a vertical one with a simple silver ball on each end. 

“Are you gonna pay sooner or later? I don’t have all day, Princey.” Virgil said in a sarcastic voice, Roman scrambled to take his wallet out, taking the correct dollars and placed them in a semi messy heap on the counter. Virgil shook his head at the blushing gay disaster, then placed the bills in the register. He turned to go to the booth he and Logan were in yesterday. In a daze, he sat down across from Logan, thinking about Virgil. Logan noticed this, furrowing his brows.

”Roman, your gay is showing, as many people our age would say.”


	4. Friendly Flat White

Roman sputtered, choking on air as Logan calmly sipped his Americano.

”Excuse me, but where did you hear that?” Roman asked incredulously, Logan placing his coffee back down.

”I joined in a debate where they were discussing your level of gayness, I obviously debated the clear fact that you’re, excuse my language, the most flamboyant and gay bitch I ever knew. We then saw you flirt with a “himbo” as I heard some of them call the man, and one of them whispered that your gay is showing. That’s where I found it.” Logan explained, taking a drink from his coffee once again. Roman only sighed in response.

”Princey! Caramel cappuccino coming up!" Virgil called, looking at Roman with a small smile on his pale face. Roman came up to the counter, picking up his coffee when he noticed something taped to the side of it. _Fancy meeting me for a date at Woodlands Café? -Virgil._ The note read, a smile working it's way onto Roman's face. He looked back up, the purple haired barista pointing at the clock then mouthed _eight_ _o'clock._ Roman nodded then went back to their booth, finding it empty as Logan was talking to Patton, the freckled boy having a bright grin as Logan had a smaller, but still enthusiastic grin. Logan returned to Roman, a small bounce in his step.

"The robot displayed feelings! The world must be ending!" Roman exclaimed, dramatically laying over his side of the booth with a hand on his forehead. Logan sighed, something he often did when around Roman.

"Why am I still friends with you?"

-

Logan straightened his glasses, the glorious sounds of Roman rushing and complaining in the backround reduced to radio silence. 

"It's just a simple meeting with a potential love interest, nothing to be worried about." He said to himself, but also to Roman as he knew the other man had self esteem issues behind the confident facade. When he deemed himself well dressed for the occasion, he turned to find Roman slipping on his shoes, some simple running shoes with red and gold.

"Well, Microsoft nerd, we have to get going!" Roman said, lacing up his shoes. Once they got their shoes on and looked one last time in the mirror, the two roommates left for their dates. Roman met Virgil in the lobby, the younger watching anxiously for the red and gold clad man to arrive. They exchanged smiles and had a bit of small talk.

"We should get going, then." Virgil said, light pink tint on his cheeks from Roman's almost constant flirting. Roman nodded and smiled, moving to open the door seperating the lobby of the apartment building from the little entry room. They waved at Logan and Patton, their date starting a little later than Roman and Virgil's. They walked down the street, discreetly holding hands. Soon, the pair arrived at the Woodlands Café, a whimsical place decorated to look like a forest. They sat down at a tall table near the back, Roman enthusiastically talking about a musical he was the lead in. After a couple of minutes of talking, Virgil brought up the fact that they have yet to order anything.

"Oh, right.. what type of coffee do you want?"

"Espresso." Virgil immediately replied, pulling on the sleeves of his large purple hoodie. Roman nodded and slipped off the high stool and walked to the counter where a barista stood. He ordered their coffee, then walked back to Virgil, the younger man chuckling at something on his phone.

”Bored with my presence already? I’m hurt!” Roman said, clutching his chest as he gasped. Virgil scoffed, rolling his eyes but with a smile. _I can tell that this is gonna be a fun relationship._


	5. Latte Lovebirds

It was a particularly slow day, Remy and Thomas and his friends being the only customers when Patton brought up Virgil’s unusually happy mood.

”Roman really changed you, hm?” Patton asked, wiping down the wooden tables as Virgil stayed at his station. The younger shrugged.

”He’s rubbing off me I guess.”

”Hm, and when is he gonna pop the question? Been what, two years?” Patton asked, heading back behind the register. Virgil rolled his eyes.

”Hasn’t it been two years since you and Logan went on your first date? When is _he_ gonna pop the question?” Virgil retaliated, staring at Patton with a deadpan look. The elder one sighed.

"I.. don't know, I keep hinting at it but he isn't picking up on it I guess."

"Oh, I'm sorry Pat."

"It's ok kiddo." Patton said, smiling at Virgil. He looked up to see a group of high schoolers enter the shop, he sighed. _This is gonna take a while._

_-_

"Patton, is something wrong?" Logan asked, adjusting his glasses. Patton shook his head, smiling. Logan smiled, then continued working on his last essay before he graduated. Logan kept his hand on top of Patton's, rubbing his thumb over the back of the freckled man's hand. He glanced at Logan's essay, then narrowed his eyes.

"You used that word wrong."

"Which word?"

"Infinitesimal, you used it in the context that it means really big, but it actually means extremely small."

"Oh, how do you know that?"

Patton rolled his eyes but giggled. "You seem to forget that I went to college for two years, Logy-bear." Logan nodded, then went to quickly edit his essay. He typed in one last paragraph, saved then turned off his laptop. Patton looked at him, confused about him not immediately printing it like he usually does.

"Why didn't you print it like you usually do?"

"I have to pick up some new ink, plus I want to spend some time with my favourite freckled companion." Logan said, leaning back to stretch his back, him having hunched over his laptop for hours.

"Oh, downgraded to a companion?" Patton teased, sitting up on Logan's bed. Logan shook his head, getting up from his chair and sat next to Patton.

"You've been hanging out with Virgil too much." He said pulling Patton onto his lap, he rested his forehead against Patton's.

"And you've been hanging out with Roman too much." Patton whispered, interlocking his hands and placing them on the back of Logan's neck. They stayed silent for a moment, enjoying each other's warmth and presence.

"I love you."

"I love you too, forever."

-

"Virgil!" Patton exclaimed, throwing on a jacket as he rushed from his bedroom to the living room.

"What happened?" Virgil asked, taking off his big black headphones as he walked into the living room. He kept them around his neck, pausing his music and put on his shoes,

"Logan called and said we need to go to the coffee shop immediately."

"What? Why?"

"Didn't say, he sounded really impatient which isn't like him."

"Alright, let's go."

-

"Roman! Logan! What happene-" Patton's sentence stopped short when he saw their respective partners.

"Pat what happ- oh." Virgil said, rushing in and immediately stopped when he saw Roman on one knee, Logan beside him doing he same thing.

"Virgil Storm, we met at this very shop. Ever since that day, I knew you were the one that will take my heart, and I gladly gave it to you. It's been 2 fantastic, love filled years." Roman stopped, looking at Logan.

"You have been nothing but a ray of love and light, bringing warmth and a smile to my face. I love you so much, so," Logan stopped pulling out a small box, Roman mirroring his movements.

"Will you marry me?" They said in unison. Patton and Virgil looked at each other, tears in their eyes. Virgil tugged on his lip ring, trying to calm his frantic brain as Patton wiped away tears that were starting to fall. Virgil heaved in a big breath, the freckled man beside him biting his lip as he started to smile. Then, they said the words that will change their lives forever.

"Yes."


End file.
